iPod Lyoko
by Kelar The Mage
Summary: I saw some iPod challenge thing and decided to use it as a procrastination excuse. CL characters after XANA. U/Y, A/J, O/Sam. T for some cursing. Fifteen little drabble things.


I'm not sure how many you're supposed to do on one of these iPod shuffle challenge thingaabobbers, but I'm bored, I've got a lot of songs, and did I mention that I'm avoiding homework? Fifteen sounds perfectly reasonable to me. ^^ I'm probably going to do a lot of these while I try to poke away writer's block on some stories.

**Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson**

Aelita stared at the sky, and wondered what to do. The awkwardness of her situation had only intensified. _I don't belong_, she thought tiredly. _All these other people...they aren't attached to a computer. They're human. They have people that care about them. Families._

She saw Sissi walking by her, and sighed deeply. Even Sissi was better, at least she was human. Aelita would love to be human. At least she could experience everything like them and looked like them. _I guess I do have people who care about me, though,_ the girl thought, spotting Yumi.

"Aelita, are you ready to go back to my house?" the older girl asked.

"Yeah, sure." _We'll beat XANA. I'll never go back to Lyoko for good. I'll live here. Forever._

**No One, Aly & A.J. Michalka**

Yumi stared out the window. She'd been sitting on the sill all night, watching the world go by. She just wanted XANA to be able to attack again so she could kill something and do something good for the world, for her friends.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she heard her mother scream.

That was it. She couldn't take any more of this. Her brother was at a sleepover with one of his friends, being smart enough to know when they were going to fight. Well that was great. She wasn't staying in this miserable house anymore to listen to their screaming. _Aelita's room is on the second floor. I can sneak in easy enough, if she'll let me,_ she thought tiredly. _I'll tell them I'm going to dormlife from now on. I'm sick of this._

**Shoot the Moon, Norah Jones**

Jeremie flipped the frisbee into the air again. Summer was so boring. There was no XANA as an excuse to stay at school. He loved his parents, but... Aelita was still so miserable about her father's death. He missed Lyoko. Even Yumi, who had wanted it off so badly, had finally admitted she missed it. She'd said she missed being able to fight bad things. Being able to do something.

He looked down at the notebook still lying on the ground. _We're starting to try and drift apart,_ he thought tiredly. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. They were, for all intents and purposes, practically his family. And Aelita... He really didn't know where she fit into it, but she wasn't like a sister. Something better.

"We'll stick it out. I'll start check-ups or something, turning it on. Whatever it takes. We will."

**The Trouble with Love Is, Kelly Clarkson**

Yumi flopped onto the bed across from her best friend's, tears streaming down her normally composed face. "That absolute idiot!" she raged, burying her head into the pillow.

"What did he do now?" Aelita asked, leaving her computer to sit next to the other girl.

"I caught him with Sissi. Sissi, of all people," she sobbed. "Why did I ever like him?"

"He was really nice," Aelita soothed. "He seemed normal."

"Ulrich told me William was a jerk," Yumi cried.

"And he was right. You live and learn." Aelita rubbed her friend's back. "It'll be okay. And I'm sure he'll make Sissi cry before too long."

Yumi gave a bitter laugh. "I bet he will. That's the only good thing, I guess."

Aelita smiled. At least she'd made her laugh. And William was out of the picture. All Ulrich had to do now was finally make a move.

**Simple, Katy Perry**

Ulrich shifted from foot to foot. "Do you two think she'll like it?"

"Yumi likes just about anything you do," Odd said, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. "And you sound like you've got your proposal figured out. You've got a ring, you've got a good restaurant, I'd say you're all set."

"Of course she will." Sam was so much better at soothing the German man's nerves than her boyfriend. "There's no way she'll say no to you. You've been a great boyfriend to her, and trust me, girls like shiny things."

"Good," he said, faintly.

--

His speech failed him when it came time. "W-will you marry me, Yumi?" he whispered. It was too simple, his frantic mind insisted. She'd never, never say yes to something that simple.

To his surprise, their lips met. "Of course. Yes. Yes."

_Apparently, simple really does work,_ he mused, and slid the diamond onto her finger.

**I Learned From You, Miley Cyrus**

"Hey, Odd," Ulrich said. It was midnight, and he was still grinning over the results of the day.

"What now?" grunted his roommate.

"It worked. With Yumi."

"That's good," Odd yawned. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You, my friend, were too busy angsting about Sam's phone call earlier, and the guy in the background," Ulrich said.

"I'm just kind of freaked out. I mean, I really do like her."

"Relax. Yumi said she thinks Sam really likes you too."

"So, did you use any of my tips?" Odd asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Yeah, a few," Ulrich said. "I did hold the door for her and stuff.

"Good. Girls love that, though I have no clue why."

"They're girls. No guy on earth can ever comprehend them," Ulrich yawned.

"Too true."

**Anytime You Need a Friend, Beu Sisters**

"Yumi, there's a krabbe behind you!" Jeremie yelled.

The Japanese girl dodged the monster, flinging a fan at it. The fan missed, but distracted the thing long enough for Ulrich to leap onto it. He plunged his saber into the eye on its back, and it exploded beneath. He landed.

"Thanks," the girl mumbled, getting to her feet. "Aelita, it's clear."

The elfin girl nodded, and ran into the tower.

"You're doing pretty good with this stuff, Jeremie," Ulrich called up. "I'm glad you came up with this."

"Yeah. It's a great way to get rid of anger," Odd agreed, tail lashing behind him. "Like my anger at Jimbo for the trombone incident."

"God, don't mention trombones," Yumi groaned. "You were even worse than he was."

"Aww, but we're friends!" Odd whined, pouting.

"That doesn't mean we like your playing," Ulrich muttered.

**Something More, Aly&A.J. Michalka**

Ulrich snarled, and hit the punching bag right off its chain. "That asshole!" he yelled, kicking another. "How dare he?!?"

Jeremie leaned against the wall of the weight room. "Killing punching bags isn't going to help," he sighed.

Ulrich ignored that, focusing on his attempts to destroy the one in front of him now.

"Look, you love her. Just let it be for a while. If William's as bad as you've been telling us, she'll dump him in plenty of time. Besides, you're lucky she's even at college with us, the way her parents were getting," the blonde pointed out.

"Doesn't change it," the German grunted.

Other students were cautiously moving away from the two.

"Ulrich, quit killing the punching bag and just...go talk to her. Have you ever told her how you feel? Seriously?"

"No."

"Exactly."

**One Sweet Love, Sarah Bareilles**

Odd groaned. Even his best female friends had told him he was a player. _I can't help it,_ he whined in his head, _I like girls a lot, and they just...they...ok, maybe I am._ He sighed.

"Still upset about Heidi?" Jeremie asked, not looking away from his programming.

"Yeah. I don't know why she's so upset."

"It's called gossip," the genius said, turning his head slightly. "Emily was telling her that you'd been flirting with Taelia today."

"Like I'd talk to that bitch," Odd growled. "The way she treated us when she came!"

"Yeah, I know. I told Aelita earlier, so she's working on something to counter it." Jeremie shook his head. "Why don't you just stick with Sam? We all know you like her more than the rest."

"Yeah, but she's not here much," he sighed. "I want her to come back."

_So do we all. Then you'll stop moping around,_ the programmer thought, going back to his program.

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?, Disney Mania 4 **(AN: I don't know the artist, sorry.)

Aelita ran the brush through her hair again. "Do you think I look alright?" she asked Yumi for the fifteenth time.

"Yes, you do. Quit fussing. You're all set, you know what you want, and we both know what you want," the Japanese girl advised. "Go have some fun Princess. Ulrich's been working on your guy."

The pink-haired girl nodded nervously. "Yeah. Right. Got it."

--

They didn't have to talk. Just being with each other was plenty.

"So, would you marry me?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie could swear his glasses fell off, though he still saw clearly. "Uh, yeah."

"Good," she said, and smiled at him.

When she returned to the apartment she and Yumi were sharing, she grinned. "Reversed gender roles," was all she said to the other's raised eyebrow.

"Ah."

**This is My Time, Raven-Symoné**

Odd grinned and winked at his reflection. "And I am good!" he proclaimed.

"What's got you feeling so good?" Ulrich asked wearily, glancing up from his math homework.

"I've got a date with Sam," the other boy said, smiling broadly.

"That explains why you're wearing shoes," the German snickered.

"Oh shut up," the other boy groused. "I got my driver's liscense for this, so don't go whining."

Ulrich raised his eyebrows.

"You've been free-loading off of my newfound driving prowess," Odd snorted. "As payment, you may never mention my feet again."

Honestly, Ulrich really thought throwing a book at his friend's head was a very smart and mature response. At least he hadn't pummelled him yet.

**The House That Could Have Been, Dixie Chicks**

William wasn't listening to his girlfriend of too long. Sissi was so moronic she hadn't realized he'd been seeing some other girl behind his back. He missed Yumi, at time like this. He really had loved her. _And I blew it all on this brat,_ he thought, glancing at the woman his mind wasn't wanting.

She looked so alive and happy, her long black hair hanging loose. Her clothing clung to her slim frame, tight and enticing. _What a tramp,_ he thought, weary. More and more often, he thought of his ex-girlfriend, and burned with envy against Ulrich. That idiotic guy got what William couldn't have, and had the gall to end up with her for good? That was just pissing him off.

And Ulrich had won the last fight they'd gotten into overwhelmingly. It was just an off-hand thing their coach had set them up on, since he wanted the best to do a martial arts demonstration. They had been given swords. Two to Ulrich, one large one to William. Used to this from their many battles on Lyoko, they didn't even think. Ulrich beat William soundly, and the coach had since used Ulrich as his demonstration helper for everything. William hated this.

It wasn't fair.

**Now You Know, Norah Jones**

Yumi stumbled downstairs to breakfast. A late night phone conversation had left her drained. She'd finally gotten off the cell with Aelita at two in the morning, when the other girl had heard Jim coming. Now, she was dead on her feet.

Her mother greeted her, bright and beaming. "Yumi, we have wonderful news!"

Even her father looked happy.

"What is it?" Yumi asked, cautious.

"We're pregnant," her mother cheerfully announced, wrapping her arms around her husband.

Yumi's little brother spit a mouthful of cereal out. "You're what?" he asked, staring between them stupidly.

"Pregnant."

"Right," Yumi said. _Poor kid,_ the girl thought, sitting next to her brother. "How long?"

"Three months now," she said, still smiling.

Well, that did explain the pudginess.

**These Days, Chantal Kreviazuk**

Yumi and Aelita burst out laughing. Being roommates was awesome. The boys didn't understand why they kept on leaving them around six to go to their room, but then again, they were boys. They didn't know what made girls tick.

"What was Emily up to today, stalking us?" Aelita asked, once they'd finished their gigglefit.

"I don't know, but I'd bet it has to do with Ulrich," Yumi said, and snorted. She wouldn't admit her crush. "She wouldn't tell me when I asked."

They stared into space for a moment, and then cracked up again.

"So, what are you thinking as far as college?" Aelita asked the older girl.

"Right here," Yumi said, stretching. "Mom and Dad are pressing for me to go back to Japan with them, but..." She shrugged. "I don't want to. I don't like it there. And I wouldn't be with you guys."

Aelita nodded. "You going to tell the guys?"

"Odd and Jeremie, yes. Ulrich?" Yumi smirked. "I think I'll let him stew for a while. He really annoyed me today."

_Here we go again,_ Aelita thought.

**Sleigh Ride Together, Hillary Duff**

Yumi laughed again, and wrapped her arms around Ulrich's shoulders. "It's so cold!"

"Are you a heatpire now?" he asked, paying for their skates.

"Yeah," she said cheerfully. "I am."

He grinned. "Well, I hope you can skate."

She stuck her tongue out. "Of course I can!"

"Good," he said, and handed her her pair of skates.

They put them on and got onto the rink. Yumi was proved a bit of a liar, as she slid onto her butt five minutes in. Ulrich snorted. "All right, I guess I've got to help you," he told his girlfriend.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't protest his help. By the end of the hour, she could have gone without holding his hand. But that would have taken the fun out of it.

--

^^ That was fun, and it only took an hour.


End file.
